


worst super hero ever

by clarkelexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy's a shit, there's a cat named muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble// bellamy is a stubborn and self-centered superhero, who will not stoop to saving cats from trees. okay, so maybe he’ll do it this once, but only bc the girl insulted his superhero status</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst super hero ever

**Author's Note:**

> iDK this is super short but i saw a prompt thing on tumblr & was inspired. bellamy would be such a shit if he was a superhero lets be real. also i barely edited this sorry

Bellamy Blake is a superhero. One of the best: in his un-biased opinion. He was born with the ability to manipulate gravity, which meant he could do a shit ton of cool things like making food float over to his seat on the couch or walking up walls. Which are a lot better, obviously, than skills that anyone can learn, like shooting an arrow.

(His sister, Octavia, was much more impressed with Lincoln, a bow and arrow wielding vigilante, then she was with her own brother, much to Bellamy’s dismay.)

Traitor, Bellamy would whisper under his breath whenever Octavia brought it up.

Anyways, point is, Bellamy Blake is a bad-ass super hero. And he does amazing stuff like stopping bank robberies and saving children from burning buildings. He certainly does not help cats down from trees. Which the small blonde woman in front of him clearly does not understand.

“Look, I’m really sorry miss,” Bellamy tries explaining, “but you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” the girl crosses her arms. Her blonde hair is in her face. Bellamy’s scared but also kinda turned on. “My apartment is right below this one,” her arms stay crossed and she leans on his doorpost. “And I think I would know if someone in my apartment building has superpowers. Anyone would. It’s listed on the website.”

“So, I have super powers, yeah,” Bellamy crosses his arms too, “but I don’t use them for saving cats from trees.”

“All you have to do it walk up the tree!” the girl’s arms are in the air, exasperated. “You’re the worst superhero ever. Speaking of- why don’t you have a secret identity? That’s textbook,” Bellamy only narrows his eyes at her, “okay, fine! I’ll just call the firefighters, since you’re so difficult!” and she starts stomping away.

Bellamy watches after her for a second before bouncing after her, “okay, okay, I’ll do it, but only since you begged,” the girl continues looking straight ahead and rolls her eyes, “and how do you know Bellamy Blake isn’t my super identity, huh?”

\-----

The cat is up a tall tree in the courtyard of their apartment building. It’s small and gray with black eyes and snarls at Bellamy but cuddles into the girl when he returns it to her. Her name is Clarke. The girl- not the cat. The cat is Muffins.

“Was that so hard?” Clarke asks. She’s smiling now, she has been since she got the cat back. Bellamy doesn’t know if this makes him more or less scared of her. But she really is so pretty.

Bellamy continues his ‘looking pissed off face’, and his arms are still crossed. “Using my powers actually uses up a lot of my energy,” Bellamy states informatively, “it makes me extremely hungry.”

Clarke thinks about this, “well,” she said, “I do have some cookies in my apartment, that I guess you can share. For getting Muffins.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy says, although he’s already made up his mind.

“Yeah,” Clarke repeats, “and also, well I’m an artist, and I think it’s incredibly pathetic that you don’t have a disguise. Really, it’s putting our entire apartment building in danger! So I was thinking-“


End file.
